Talk:Tuning In
Drops Extra-fine File is an extremely rare drop. It took me hundreds of kills to finally get one. Sometimes with TH1+2 and sometimes without. Just make sure to kill Orcs and Gigas during the daytime to counter the Fomor hate you build up. --JTimmons 02:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Magicked Steel is also a fairly rare drop. I farmed for over 3 hours with /THF15 before I got a drop. So, my experience does not match the comment "fairly common drop." That said, the area around I-8 in Oldton Movalpolos is nice for farming, as there is a fairly high concentration of target mobs in the immediate area. Fiorenzo 01:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I got the Magicked Steel on the 3rd kill, and I have TH3, so it dose help to have a high lvl TH on or with you. -Crawlerbasher 03:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Farming for this quest just sucks all around. The drop rates on all items are very low considering the annoying places you have to go to farm them. And if you don't have BST leveled, good luck getting the lumber. :/ --NanaaMihgo 12:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The drop rates listed for Fomor Warrior are a lie. I've killed him probably 30-40 times so far and only gotten a single Revival Tree Root. My solo method is to go BLM75+/THF, during a week with Thrifty Transit. Sleepga II, Burst II, Sleep II, Thunder IV, Warp, Mog House, OP warp back. I can do this four times during a night if the first Sleepga is right at 20:00. The other group has enough sleep resistance to not be worth the trouble this way. Farming a night-only mob is no fun, especially with a drop this rare. --Elwynn 12:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Requirements Got the quest with Windy fame 5 today, not sure if it isn't lower though. Someone please verify. Must complete CoP chapter 1? I got the quest with only CoP 1-1 completed, before even entering any promys. I've changed the requirements on the article, but someone should confirm if you really need any of CoP done to get this quest.--Fuuneko 13:04, 22 November 2008 (UTC) You can start the quest even without CoP expansion (never tested but i think as the quest giver is in Widurst), but you MUST go to Tavnazia for the lumber and file farming, namely to Phomiuna Aqueducts which is only available after completing CoP2-2. There are other quests like this for example In the Mood for Love in Jeuno -- Feczo 11:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think you can start this quest without CoP expansion--I spoke to the quest giver several times before installing CoP and he only offered me this quest after I had installed it. I did not have any part of CoP completed when he offered it to me. I forget what my fame was at the time, unfortunately. --NanaaMihgo 12:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) One at a time or all at once? Does anyone know if you can turn them in one at a time or if you have to trade all three at once? --WolfeMasters 00:05, August 19th, 2010 (EST)